This invention relates to adjustable supports for exterior fixtures such as mailboxes and birdbaths.
In the manufacture and sale of support devices for residential use, it is highly desirable to provide a single multi-adjustable device for use with a variety of applications by a do-it-yourselfer, for example, for use and attachment to a mailbox, a birdbath, a birdfeeder, a statue, a newspaper holder, signage, or the like. In addition, it is highly desirable to provide a device in which the position of the object being supported is adjustable both in vertical and horizontal planes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable platform mechanism and support stand for use, in particular, with exterior household fixtures such as mailboxes. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a bracket mechanism to use with mailboxes and other household applications.